Leia Organa
Leia Organa Solo (born Leia Amidala Skywalker) was, at various stages of her life, a politician, revolutionary, and Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order. The daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Leia was the younger twin sister of Luke Skywalker, and, shortly after her birth, she became the adopted daughter of Bail Organa and Queen Breha of Alderaan, making her a Princess of Alderaan. An accomplished Senator, Leia Organa was most famous for her strong leadership during the Galactic Civil War and other subsequent galactic conflicts, making her one of the galaxy's greatest heroes. Later she married Han Solo, and became the mother of their child, Ben Solo. She had a forceful personality and bright intellect, having accomplished much in her youth: she was a strong proponent for the Rebel Alliance, the youngest Senator ever of the Galactic Empire at eighteen standard years of age, and a member of the Royal Family of Alderaan. Years later, she was instrumental in the creation of the New Republic. Appearance and Personality In her youth Leia had a fiery attitude and was headstrong, though not as much as her brother and father. As a child, Leia was not fond of her role as the Princess of Alderaan. She was often seen by many, especially her family, as a tomboy and was sometimes mistaken for a domestic girl rather than a princess. As she matured her outspoken nature blossomed and her dislike of her title ceased. Leia also had a strong personality and a bright intellect. Unlike her brother, Luke Skywalker, and her father, Anakin, Leia never looked for adventure or rushed into things without thinking. Like her mother, Leia avoided the corruption of politics, and instead concentrated on helping others. Despite growing up on the peaceful world of Alderaan, Leia never became soft. Throughout the Galactic Civil War, Leia proved to be the leader that everyone was willing to follow. Her fierceness and determination to restore freedom to the galaxy helped the Rebel Alliance get through even the toughest of battles. Leia was known for having compassion for her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever she could. RPG D6 Stats (These stats represent Leia as of the Battle of Hoth (Ep V: The Empire Strikes Back.) Type: Young Senatorial DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 7D+1, Blaster Artillery 3D+2, Dodge 7D, Grenade 4D, Melee Combat 5D+2, Vehicle Balsters 4D KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 7D, Bureaucracy 9D+1, Cultures 9D, Languages 6D+2, Planetary Systems 9D, Streetwise 6D, Survival 7D+1, Value 6D+1, Willpower 6D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 3D+2, Beast Riding 3D+3, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D, Command 10D, Con 5D+1, Gambling 4D, Hide 6D, Persuasion 5D, (s)Persuasion: Debate 8D+2, Search 5D+2, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+2, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 6D, Swimming 5D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Droid Programming 4D, Droid Repair 4D, First Aid 6D, Security 3D This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 6 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Comlink, Breath mask, Blaster Rifle (5D) Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for the summary on Leia. To read more, click on Leia. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users